


I'd Kill for a Coffee... Literally

by Mya_Stone



Series: Stardew Valley: Slice of Life [1]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Coffee, Gen, Mornings, Slice of Life, Spiders, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21571855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mya_Stone/pseuds/Mya_Stone
Summary: Harvey needs coffee every morning. Nothing will stand in his way.
Relationships: Harvey/Player (Stardew Valley)
Series: Stardew Valley: Slice of Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554640
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	I'd Kill for a Coffee... Literally

The cold of winter crept into the farmhouse, seeping in through the smallest fracture to find the tender areas of its inhabitants. The slightest breeze stirred the cold air; it nipped at Harvey’s calloused, rough skin as he tossed on his cotton robe and slippers before he shuffled to the kitchen. The whip of his robe around his ankles sent the long tendrils of winter up his pant legs, and he stomped his feet mildly, as if to drive it back. Long minutes of filling the water boiler, then waiting for the warm, delicate brew to steep only built his anticipation for the hot mug soon to be in his hands. Deep, rich scents, tinged with warmth began filling the small kitchen, and he allowed the locks of his mustache to shiver from the sensation.

He opened the cupboards, padding the seemingly-endless minutes by selecting the perfect mug for the morning. Reaching to the back for a loved but often unused cup, his fingers wrapped gently around the cool ceramic. As he lifted the cup, a scattering of eight legs jittered along his fingers and up his wrist. The shrill screech that involuntarily escaped his mouth seemed to reverberate in the cold air. A hardy flick of his arm sent the arachnid to the countertop, where it met its untimely end, creased between the marble and the smooth underside of his chosen mug. 

A small sigh of relief had barely escaped his lips before his love appeared in the doorway, indecent, panicked eyes ransacking his figure for the cause of his screech. Harvey cleared his throat, the flush already rising to his face. “It is… was… just a spider, my dear.” As if to prove his competence, he pulled another mug from the cupboard. “The coffee is ready. May I tempt you with a fresh cup?”


End file.
